Naruto story
by makayla123
Summary: um its a suprise
1. Chapter 1

**The main reason I'm doing this is for a bet on you tube (fragile x star you better be reading this)**

**Naruto**

**Chapter 1 meeting the characters**

Ino Yamanaka, a girl with long blond hair, quite skinny, and always wore a purple shirt and skirt. Sakura hurono was Ino's best friend until Sasuke Uchiha showed up. All the girls **loved** sasuke because he was so brave and cute. Once Sakura found out Ino liked Sasuke, Sakura ended their friendship. But as soon as Ino hit 14 she started hating Sasuke more and more for his rude behavior. Ino goes to middle school like a typical girl would. She had 5 periods in her school, she took math, reading, English, writing, and art. In every class she had Sakura was in. which really bugged the crap out of Ino. Tenten, is Ino's best friend in middle school. On her way to school she would always walk with Tenten.

"Hey Tenten, ready to go!?"

"Hold on Ino, jeez!"

As Ino was about to say something, Sasuke interrupted by pushing Ino.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"You were in my way." Ino just stood there and glared at him until Tenten came outside and broke the silence.

"Ino, ready to go?" Ino nodded her head and started to walk with Tenten. When Ino got to her locker she started unpacking her book bag when someone startled her.

"God, Lee don't scare me like that!"

"I'm sorry Ino. How was your weekend?"

"I had trouble sleeping."

Ino wondered how they became friends. Then she remembered that Tenten used to date him and they became friends. As Ino was walking to her English class someone grabbed her shoulder. _I swear whoever it is I will bite there hand off. _As Ino turned around it was of course Sakura.

"What Sakura, do you have to annoy me every single day of my life?" With a smirk on her face she turned back around and headed off to English class again until she tripped over someone's book.

Then she landed on Sasuke!

"Um, Ino can you get off me!?"

"Well maybe if you didn't leave your books lying around I wouldn't have fell!" Sasuke pushed Ino off him and got up. _Grrr Sasuke is so annoying!!! _Ino gets up and heads to her English class again watching her step so she doesn't trip again. Her teacher, Kakashi, is a good teacher but he's always reading about porn.

Ino was so tired and before she knew it she fell asleep. She dreamed about her mom, who has died. Her father also died a year later after her mother's death. Ino now lives with her neighbor, Sasori. Ino's father died in a car crash on his way home from work. Her mother died when Ino was born. She still has nightmares about that night. "Okay class we have a new student today from the sand village." Ino woke up to sound of Kakashi's voice. "Welcome Gaara!" Ino sat up to see a boy with red hair and a tattoo on his forehead. _Love? _Ino raised her eyebrow. Gaara just glared at everyone trying to see who he should sit by. Everyone looked scared of him but Ino was just lying on her desk fast asleep again.

"Okay Gaara you can sit by……Ino Yamanaka." Ino sat up hearing her name and thought _great he has to sit by me. _Sasuke was glaring at Gaara while he sat by Ino, he didn't know why it bothered him so much. Gaara stared at the blond at thought nothing of her. But he did notice she wasn't scared of him like everyone else was. Soon it was lunch time and Ino was glad to be out of class. She followed Tenten and Hinata to the lunch room. Hinata was Ino's shy best friend. Ino did notice Gaara following her. Tenten whispered to Ino,

"Who's that following us?"

"He's the new guy in my English class." Ino stopped and turned around. "Why are you following me?"

"I'm not following you, I'm just getting lunch." Gaara said with a smirk on his face. Ino shook her head angrily. It turns out that Gaara was following her because she looked like an interested person. Also he thought he could tease her. Behind Gaara was Sasuke watching Gaara talk to Ino. Was he jealous? _Why would I be jealous Ino is like every other girl in school, stuck up. _As Ino paid for her lunch she saw Gaara was still following her. "Don't you have anything else to stare at all day?" She said it more as a statement than a question. Gaara glared at Ino until Tenten came.

Tenten glared at Gaara also.

"Are you going to sit down Ino?" Ino nodded her head and kept walking and glaring at Gaara. There was silence until Hinata asked,

"Why were you two glaring at each other?"

"I don't know, but there's something strange about that guy….."

**HA I WIN THE BET FRAGILE X STAR!!!!! I FINISHED IT YAY!!!!! Wondering why Gaara kept staring at Ino well find out in chapter 2!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2 snowball fight

**I thought of this once I saw it was snowing outside.**

**Chapter 2 snowball fight**

**The next day it was snowing outside. Ino was really hoping that there wasn't going to be school. But of course, she was wrong. She was on her way to Tenten's house when she saw Gaara and Sasuke fighting. Ino wanted to pick up a snowball and throw it at their faces, but they were starring right at her. **_Those two are such freaks! _**When Ino got to Tenten's house, she was already waiting for Ino. **

"**Why are Gaara and Sasuke fighting?"**

"**Because they are freaks, that's why." Sasuke heard what Ino said and he picked up a snowball and threw it at her.**

"**Ino look out!!!!"**

"**What" **Whoever_ did that is dead! _**Ino picked up a snowball and threw at Sasuke. Sasuke dodged it and it hit Tenten right in the face. **

"**Ino Yamanaka, you are so dead!!" Tenten picked up a snowball and threw at Ino. But she dodged it and hit Gaara.**

**They were all laughing and having fun, until they realized what time it was.**

"**Oh my god! School is already over!"**

"**WHAT!!!" **

"**Um no we have 5 more minutes left." They were all looking at each other trying to figure out what to do.**

"**School is almost over we should just skip and say we got sick." They all shrugged and started walking home. When Ino got home Sasori was standing at the door really mad. **

"**So Ino, where were you today?"**

"**Um….." Ino looked around the house and quickly ran up the steps. She was halfway there until Sasori grabbed her foot. **

"**Let me go Sasori!"**

"**Not until you tell me!" Ino would have kicked him in the face, but she knew she would be grounded. She was hoping that the phone would ring. Lucky for her, it did.**

"**Stay right here Ino!" Sasori walked backwards to be sure.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Is Ino there?"**

"**Sorry but she's under house arrest until she tells the truth."**

"**If it's about today, I'll tell you what happened." Sasori kept watching Ino just sit on the steps. **_I wonder who Sasori is talking to…. _**Sasori is just standing there nodding his head.**

"**Okay, thank you." Sasori walked back to Ino. **

"**I heard what happened today."**_ Okay so it must have been Sasuke or Tenten because Gaara doesn't know my phone number. _

"**Who was on the phone?"**

"**It was Sakura." **_Sakura!? How did she know what happened today!? _

"**So you skipped school because of a snowball fight?"**

"**Um, yes, yes I did." **_Wait I didn't skip school on purpose. I just didn't know the time._

"**Sakura will be here with your missed homework in 15 minutes." Ino nodded and headed upstairs. She was thinking how sakura got her homework when she was spying on them. **

_Also how did Sakura get my number? She said she tore it up once they weren't friends anymore. _**Then there was a knock on Ino's door. "Come in!" Sakura opened the door and walked in.**

"**Sakura, how did you know about the snowball fight?"**

"**I saw you with Sasuke so I watched." Ino shook her head.**

"**Then how did you get my homework when you were watching us?"**

"**I didn't, I don't even have my own homework." **

"**Then why did you come here?"**

"**To tell you to stay away from Sasuke." **

"**Sakura, I hate Sasuke, you can have him." Sakura glared at Ino for about 5 minutes and decided to leave. **_God, she is so annoying! _

**RING!!!!!! Ino was startled at the sound of her phone.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Ino, it's me Sasuke."**

"**Really? Well your girlfriend just stopped by my house."**

"**What? I don't have a girlfriend."**

"**Oh I guess you forgot about Sakura."**

"**Well I called because the principle wants to talk to us in the morning."**

"***sigh* okay, and by the way Sakura was spying on us today and told me to stay away from you."**

"**Well for once you should take her advice."**

_Beep. _**Ino hung up because Sasuke hung up on her. **

**RING!!! **_Grrr now who is calling!_

"**Hello?"**

"**I-Ino, it's me Hinata."**

"**Oh hi."**

"**Why weren't you at school today?"**

"**It was a snowball fight and we got lost in time, I guess."**

"**Well I have your homework, want to come over and get it?"**

"**Why can't you bring it to my house?"**

"**Neji won't let me out of the house."**

"**Yup that's Neji…..Okay I'll be over."**

_Beep_**. Ino was starring at the phone like she knew someone else was going to call. No one did so she headed over to Hinata's house. **

_Ding dong……ding dong….Why won't anyone answer!!_

_Ding dong….._**Behind her was Gaara smirking.**

"**What do you want Gaara."**

"**I'm here to get my homework."**

"**Why are you laughing then?"**

**Gaara pointed at a sign saying "door bell doesn't work, so knock." **

"**Oh….."**

**When Ino knocked, Neji answered.**

"**What do you want Yamanaka?"**

"**For one, I have a name. And two, I'm here to see Hinata, NOT to see you."**

**Gaara was shocked to see her so angry. And he liked it.**

"**HINATA!!! YOUR FRIEND IS AT THE DOOR!"**

**Ino walked in without an invitation. **

"**So, Hinata got my Homework."**

"**Um yes, you to Gaara." Hinata handed them there homework.**

"**Sorry Hinata, but I got to leave."**

"**I understand…..oh and the principle wants to talk to you tomorrow."**

"**Yeah I know." Ino left the house with a frown on her face.**


	3. Chapter 3 community service

Chapter 3 community service

The next day Ino tried to avoid any snowball fights. She was in enough trouble. When Ino got to school she had to head straight for the principals office. Gaara, Sasuke, Tenten, were already there when Ino walked in.

"Alright you guys, I'm going to give you a choice for your punishment."

They all nodded in agreement.

"You can either be expelled or do community service."

"Expelled? Community service!? All because we missed a day of school! Were not prisoners!" Gaara, Tenten, and Sasuke stepped back to let Ino do all the talking.

"You guys didn't miss school; you skipped school on purpose to play around instead of being educated!"

"Yeah, we missed ONE day of school it doesn't mean we have to do community service or be expelled!"

"Well pick now, community service or expelled." Gaara stood up this time.

"It depends, how long are we expelled and what do we do for community service?"

"You're expelled for a month and community service is cleaning up in the local zoo."

They all thought about it and came to a decision. At once they all said that they would rather be expelled.

"Okay, you start at the zoo at 6 in the morning." Tenten walked up to the principal's desk to shake his hand in agreement when she realized what he just said.

"Wait what! We picked to be expelled and not go to the zoo!"

"Ha! You think I was going to let you kids sit around all day! You young people crack me up! Okay get out of my office and I'll see you in a month. Remember 6 in the morning!" They all walked out of the office so mad they wish they could have thrown a snowball at him yesterday. When Ino got home she was by herself because Sasori didn't get home yet because Ino was expelled today.

She knew that when Sasori was going to get home, he is going to have a cow. In fact maybe the whole barn. _Why didn't Sakura get expelled, she missed school to. Wait, she's probably the one who ratted us out! _

**RING!!!!!!!!! **Startled by the phone always Ino answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello…"

"Who is this?"

"Who is this?"

"This is Ino Yamanaka, why?"

"I was looking for an Ino Yamanaka."

"I'm serious who the heck is this!?"

_Beep….I wonder who that was._

Ino thought it was a prank call. She always got those.

RING!!!!!!!!!

"**If this is the person who freaking called me 5 minutes ago, so help me god I will strangle you!!!!"**

"Ino what are you talking about!?"

"Oh Naruto it's you…"

"Well anyways I'm having a party tonight want to come?"

"Sorry Naruto but I'll be dead; Sasori is going to kill me for getting expelled."

"Wow you got expelled….i always thought I would be expelled before you! Darn it I lost the bet with kiba!"

_Beep….what's up with people always hanging up on me!_

As Ino hung up the phone Sasori walked through the door.

"Oh hey I-…..Wait what are you doing home early?"

"The question is Sasori, why are YOU home early?"

"I'm just on my lunch break......Your turn to talk."

"Um funny story….I got expelled."

"**YOU WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

"I don't think I should repeat it…"

"Go to your room NOW! We'll talk about when I get home…from work." Ino marched upstairs and turned on the TV.

"INO YAMANKA IF YOU THINK YOU CAN WATCH TV YOUR CRAZY!" Sadly Ino turned off her precious TV.

_Hmm…I guess I can read a book…to bad I don't own any._ Ino just sat on her bed thinking of something to do until Sasori leaves. Ino spotted a book in her closet. _Man, I don't want to read Elmo goes to school! I had this book when I was little. Man I was stupid for liking this book._ Ino opened the book and started reading. It was the only thing she could do to pass time. It only took 2 minutes to read because it was such a short book. Ino tiptoed downstairs to see if Sasori left yet. _YES!!! He left, I can watch TV now! _To all of her disappointment, all of her favorite TV shows were blocked. So she ran up stairs and turned on her TV. _Sasori was dumb enough to not block my TV. Ha, what a dork. _Ino tried turning on her TV but it wasn't turning on. Ino ran downstairs to find a note.

"Ino, I turned off your TV cable and blocked all of your favorite shows on TV. This is what you get. I will be home at 8:00 and then we will discuss your punishment."

_Typical Sasori….._Ino decided to call Tenten since the phone was working. Problem was the phone said it was not available. Ino sighed and looked at the back of the note.

"P.S I knew you would call one of your friends, so I turned off the phone. Have a wonderful day Ino." She did realize she could go outside until Sasori got home. When she tried to open the door it was locked on the outside. Ino looked beside the note this time. It was another note.

"Oh and before I forgot I locked the door on the outside."

_Have any more surprises for me Sasori?! _Lucky for Ino someone knocked on the door.

"I can't answer the door unlock the lock to get in!"

"Ino why is there a lock on the outside." When Tenten walked in Ino gave her a big hug.

"You saved my life Tenten!"

"Ah let me guess…Sasori did this."

"Yup….Hey how come your not punished?"

"My mom isn't home yet."

"Tenten I would like you to stay but Sasori will be home soon."

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow Ino."

"Lock the door when you leave please!" Ino realized it was already 7:30….so in the rest of her time she took a nap. Or tried to at least because someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" There was no answer at the door. Ino was getting worried so she grabbed a baseball bat. She heard the person unlocking the door. When the person walked in Ino swung a big hit at the person.

"OW!!!!!"

"Sasuke what are you doing here! You scared the crap out of me!"  
"I scared the crap out of you! And here you are with a metal baseball bat!"

"Why didn't you answer when I said who is it?"

"Because I was wondering why there was a lock on the outside. And I guess I didn't hear you." Just then Sasori walked through the door to find Ino with a metal baseball bat and a guy on the floor holding his head.

"Ino what did you do to this guy!"

"I didn't do it on purpose I swear!!" Sasuke got off the ground still holding his head.

"It was my fault, I scared her." Ino dropped the baseball bat and held up her hands.  
"I swear I'm innocent!" Sasori stared at Sasuke's forehead.

"That looks pretty bad….Come in the kitchen I'll fix it up."

Sasuke followed looking around in Ino's house. It was pretty big. They must have been rich there was a lot of fancy things.

"Here put this on your head, it will help with the swelling."

"Thanks….i should be getting home now." Ino wondered why he came here in the first place and shrugged and started walking upstairs.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"My room…."

"No, were going to talk about why you got suspended."

Ino walked back stairs and sat on the couch.

"Ok what about it?"

"Tell me why…"

"I got suspended for skipping school."

"Just for that? Well I guess I won't ground you."  
"Thanks….Also can you give me a ride to the zoo tomorrow?"

"The zoo? Why do you need to go to the zoo?"

"Community service…."

"Ino, what I'm I going to do with you kid?"

Ino shrugged and went to her room while Sasori unblocked the TV.

Ino kept wondering why Sasuke came to her house. And she was about to find out.

"Sasori I'm going to go for a walk, OK?

"Yeah okay…While you're out there you can take off the lock."  
"Okay bye…"

Ino took off the lock and started walking towards Sasuke's house.

_Crap…I forgot where he lived…I think he has a big house. Uh…I'll just try every big house I see. _Ino walked up to the first big house in the neighborhood.

To her surprise Gaara answered the door. Gaara was also surprised to see her.

"Sorry Gaara…I'm just looking for Sasuke's house. I don't know where-.

Just them Gaara just stared at her and slammed the door in her face.

"Oh no he didn't! He's going to wish he never done that!"

Ino was so mad she kicked down Gaara's door. _Oh my god….I did not just kick his door down! I'm going to be in so much trouble!_

"Hey…It's called knocking!" Ino thought she would see Gaara standing there angry. But instead it was a tall blond girl. Maybe a year older than her.

"I'm sorry I was mad at your brother."  
"God…what did you do this time Kankuro!"

"Um no I'm talking about Gaara." Temari raised one eyebrow.

"Gaara? Well I'm sorry but please do not kick down the door next time. Temari said it in a cheerful way.

"You're not mad?"

"Nah…I've done it a few times my self really."

"Well nice meeting you Temari." Ino left the house with a smile on her face. _Gaara's sister was much nicer than Gaara. Oh well 1 house down 20 more to go. _She was finally at the 4th house. _Okay screw it if this house isn't Sasukes….I quit. _Ino took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A guy looking kind of like Sasuke answered the door.

"Who are you?"

"Ino….Who are you?"  
"Itachi…why are you here?" Ino snickered at the name Itachi.

"What is so funny?"

"Your name is Japanese for weasel."

"What ever….Why are you here?"

"Does a Sasuke Uchiha live here?"

"Yes why?"

"I need to talk to him."

"Fine hold on." Then he slammed the door in her face like Gaara did. _I swear I will break down their door to if I have to!_

Sasuke opened the door, to his surprise it was Ino.

"I didn't know you knew where I live…"

"Yeah I got a map from Sakura." Sasuke's eyes widened at the thought of Sakura sneaking around his house at night.

"I was kidding Sasuke. I just guessed because I knew you were rich."

"Why did you want to talk to me?"

"Because I wanted to know why you came to my house."

"I don't know…It's for me to know and for you to find out."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

BOOM! Sasuke slammed the door in her face. _Like brother and brother. I'm going to kick their door down in 3….2…1_

BOOM!

Itachi was staring at her with wide open eyes.

Sasuke had the same face as well.

"See you tomorrow Sasuke."

"What the heck was that for!?"

"It's for me to know and for you to find out."

Ino left with a smirk on her face. Sasuke's neighbors were watching the whole thing.

"That girl is one crazy son of gun!"

"Oh you were like that when you were younger to! Now lets go inside until the police show up."

_Old people…what are you going to do? _Ino was walking back home when she saw Sakura's car right behind her.

"Hey Sakura Sasuke's house is right there!"

"Thanks Ino!" Ino was snickering when Sakura left because she gave her Gaara's house. _What a stupid retard. _When Ino got home Sasori was screaming at the TV.

"Wow, Sasori don't get too excited!"

"The TV won't work!"

"Um…Have you tried pressing the red button on the remote?"

"No but I doubt it will work." Sasori pressed the red button and the TV turned on.

"It's a miracle huh Sasori?"

"Don't get smart with me! Anyways what time do you have to leave tomorrow?"

"6:00…" Ino sat on the couch next to Sasori.

"Sasori, I'm going to go to Hinata's house ok?"

"Fine, but don't stay out to late."

"Okay bye." Ino left the house just walked down the streets kicking rocks. Hinata lived a few neighborhoods away from her house. _Knock….knock….if they don't answer I'll kick down their door to._

"Hey Ino, your alive?"

"Ha ha, very funny."

"So Sasori didn't ground you for getting suspended?"

"Nope…."

Ino walked in Hinata's house. As being friends Ino's only been at her house once.

"So Ino, how's g expelled so far?"

"Not so good. I have to do community service at the zoo. The only good thing is that Tenten will be there. Bad thing is Sasuke and Gaara will be there to."

"Ino, you don't even know Gaara he might be a nice guy…"

"Would a nice guy slam the door in your face?"

"No but….Wait why were you at Gaara's house?"

"I was looking for Sasuke's house…"

"Why were you looking for Sasuke's house?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

"I was only wondering why." Hinata was a fragile girl. You don't want to make her sad.

"Sorry for yelling at you Hinata I've just had a tough day."

"It's okay Ino…" Just then Neji walked in Hinata's room.

"Hinata it's time to eat dinner." Ino stood up.

"I guess I should leave then."

"Bye Ino…I guess I won't see you tomorrow."

Ino started walking out the door when Hinata said something.  
"Ino don't get in any more trouble because I'm going to miss you and Tenten." Ino couldn't help but smile.

"I'll try…"

Ino walked out of Hinata's house and started to walk home.

_I still can't figure out why Sasuke would come to my house. I guess I'll have to ask him tomorrow. At least I can throw monkey crap at Sasuke and Gaara. Bad thing is they might throw some back. I should wear something brown tomorrow so it can blend. I can tell that tomorrow was going to be a very bad day._


	4. Chapter 4 confusion

Community service: day 1 and confusion.

It was morning. Or should I say 5 in the morning. Or…should I say community service day 1? Ino forgot to set her alarm clock so it was Sasori's job to wake her up. That will be the ultimate test.

"Ino wake up…" Ino turned on her side and groaned.

"Go away…"

"Well if you're going to be like that…." Sasori walked out of Ino's room and soon returned with a huge bucket.

"Ino I'll give you one more chance….wake up!"

"Go away I said!" Sasori shrugged and dumped the bucket full of water all over her. Oh did I mention that it was **cold **water? Ino jumped out of bed soaked and wet.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"You didn't wake up…now get dressed I have to drop you off at the zoo." Ino thought that it was all a dream. But she's always wrong. Ino took a shower. Got dressed and brushed her hair and teeth. She remembered to wear brown.

"Ready to go yet Ino?"

"Yeah, I'm ready…" Ino walked outside with Sasori and got in the car.

"So Ino, how many days is community service?"

"A month…" Sasori shook his head.

"What am I going to do with you?" Before she knew it she was at the zoo.

"Well see you when you get home…bye Ino."

Just as he left a cheery lady ran up to Ino.

"Ah you must be Ino Yamanaka! Glad to see you made it! The others are over there starting. Your lunch break is at 12:00." Then she just left Ino standing there.

_Wow I've never seen someone so happy before. Anyways I better start heading where the others are._

Tenten saw Ino and waved her down.

"Ino over here!" Ino walked over and looked at all of them.

"What do we do?" Ino knew what they had to do but she just wanted to waste time. Sasuke looked at Ino like she was some kind of retard.

"If you haven't noticed we are shoveling monkey crap."  
_I would strangle him right now but there are police here guarding the zoo. _Gaara just glared at Ino.

"Well are you going to help or not?"

"I prefer not to but I have to." So Ino grabbed a shovel and started working. They would start talking but the "cheery" lady just yells at them to stop. _Wow she got mad fast. And to think she was a happy person. _Finally it was their lunch break. Of course the girls sat at their own little table.

"This is torture Tenten! I feel like a slave!"

"Tell me about it…Anyways anything interesting happen yesterday?"

"Actually yes. Sasuke came to my house."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know. So I beat the crap out of him. Then he left. I went looking for him. Ended up at Gaara's house and kicked down his door. And did the same with Sasuke's door." Tenten just sat there, eyes wide open.

"Are you going to sit there and look like an idiot or are you going to talk?"

"Why did you break down Gaara's door?"

"Well he-

"Okay kids lunch break is over back to work!"

_What! We sat down for 15 minutes! I already hate this job._

"Okay kids you can clean up the poop in the lion cage next." Ino looked at her like she was nuts.

"You are going to take out the lions. **Right**?"

"Of course not! Where would we put them anyways!? Back to work!" Ino could see Tenten was about to cry.

_I'm going to die. Lions…Oh my god…Why lions!?_

All of them entered the lion cage. Tenten gulped.

"This isn't too bad…" **ROAR!!!! **Ino spotted the lion at once.

"T-t-Tenten…l-look out!" Tenten turned around to see a lion staring at her like fresh meat. Sasuke to frozen to move. Gaara, eyes wide open, feet glued to the ground.

Tenten's feet were the same way. _I have to help Tenten. I don't want her to become meat for some loin! But I don't want to die either. _The lion, licking its lips and moving closer to tenten. As the Lion was about to attack Ino jumped and grabbed tenten and pulled her to the ground.

"What are you guys doing on the ground? Get back to work!" The lion went back to its cave.

"Ino…You saved me!" Tenten hugged Ino.

"Yeah don't worry you owe me big time." A few hours passed and it was time to leave.

"You kids survived your first day. Congratulations. See you tomorrow!" Ino looked at the lady in disgust. _We could have died today! _ Everyone walked home together.

Sasuke stared at Ino in an unusual way. _Where did Ino get the courage to jump and save Tenten from a lion! _Tenten looked at Ino.

"Where are you going? Your house is this way."

"I know I need to visit someone." Sasuke looked at her.

"Who?"

"I don't see why it's any of your business." Ino walked the other direction leaving the three alone in confusion.

Tenten watched Ino run off.

"She can't be going to Hinata's. Who is she going to visit?"

Gaara looked at Tenten with a smirk.

"We should follow her…" Sasuke glared at Gaara.

"You heard Ino. It's none f our business." Gaara shrugged.

"Well I want to know so I'm following. You coming Tenten?" Tenten stared at Gaara and nodded.

"It's for Ino's own good. I don't want her getting into trouble." Sasuke looked at Gaara and Tenten.

"Fine I'll go…" So the three started following Ino.

Ino looked back. _Are they following me? I told them it was none of their business! Oh well I'll just run faster. _Tenten started running.

"She's running faster. She must have seen us." Gaara looked ahead and watched Ino gain speed.

"Wait I know this path. It heads to the gates of the Leaf village." Sasuke looked at Gaara then at Tenten.

"He's right but what is she doing there." Tenten shrugged.

"Oh well but we have to hurry she's getting faster."

Ino looked back. _Darn it they're getting faster also. Why can't they mind their own business! _ Ino went faster and faster and finally lost them. At the gates of the leaf village was a tall man who looked sort of like Ino.

"Hello Deidara…"

"Ah Ino I haven't seen you in a long time." The three were hiding in the bushes watching. Tenten just watched.

"Who is that guy?" Gaara stared at the man also.

"I don't know I've never seen him before."

"So Ino are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, got your suitcase? I hope you don't mind but I need to stop by a friend's house first."

"Yeah it's fine with me." Ino and Deidara started to walk away as Tenten, Gaara, and Sasuke followed. They ended up at Ino's house.

"Deidara the problem is in the bathroom you can go check."

"Okay I'll be right out!"

"Sasuke, Tenten, and Gaara I know you're at my house so come out of the bushes!"

Tenten jumped out of the bushes nearly knocking Ino over.

"Why were you guys following me?"

Tenten looked at Ino with the same confused look.

"Who is that tall man!?"

"He's my plumber! The bathroom toilet was clogged up!"

Tenten looked at Ino in disgust.

"EW! Spare the details! We were just curious."

"I told you guys it was none of your business!"  
Sasuke came out of the bushes.

"I told them that but they didn't listen!"

"Whatever…Um you guys can leave now unless you want to stay…" Gaara got out of the bushes and started walking home.

"Tenten want to go get some ramen?"

"Sure Ino…" When Tenten and Ino got in the ramen shop they saw Naruto slurping down ramen.

"Hey Ino and Tenten! How was picking up crap at the zoo?" Tenten stared at Naruto.

"Well I almost got eaten by a lion!"

"Oh my god! Here let's talk about it over ramen. You can buy since I have no money!"

Tenten just walked away with Ino thinking Naruto is crazy.

When Ino and Tenten sat down a waiter came up. Ino looked at him. _Shikamaru! What is he doing working here?_

"Shikamaru why didn't you tell us you were working here!?" Tenten looked up not noticing shikamaru.

"Oh shikamaru that's you! Your hair looks longer than last time I saw you. Shikamaru just stared at the confused girls and shook his head.

"What do you want to eat and drink?" Ino stared at the menu.

"It depends….Tenten are you buying?"

"Yeah I guess I am." Ino stared at the menu again and looked up at Shikamaru.

"I'll just have ramen and a Pepsi." Tenten glared at the menu and couldn't think of what she wanted.

"I guess I'll just have a salad and water." Then Shikamaru turned around and left with their orders. Tenten looked at Ino.

"I'm still wondering why Sasuke went to your house…"

"I don't know why Sasuke is weird that why." Just then Gaara walked in the ramen shop. Tenten looked at Gaara then at Ino.

"I think Gaara likes you…"

"And I think Neji likes you but who am I to judge?"

"Ha-ha very funny Ino but really everywhere you are Gaara is there also. I just think it's strange. And I also think Sasuke likes you to." Ino glared at Tenten. Just as Ino was about to talk, Sakura interrupted.

"Tenten you're so funny. Of course Sasuke doesn't like Ino because Sasuke and I are dating."

Ino looked at Sakura.

"Sakura I believe that your dating him. Sasuke is exactly like you…he's a freak!" Tenten just glared at Sakura.

"You can leave our table now." Sakura walked away with a swagger in her step. Ino and Tenten laughed at how Sakura tripped. Tenten looked up to see Shikamaru.

"Here's your food. Have a nice day." Ino watched as Shikamaru walked away.

"Shikamaru is probably just sad about his breakup with Temari."

"Temari broke up with Shikamaru!? Wow…"

Just then Naruto walked up to Tenten.

"I thought you said you would pay for my ramen?"  
"Naruto…You said that not me." Ino laughed at got up from her seat.

"Sorry Tenten I got to get home."

"Bye Ino, see you tomorrow!" Ino walked out of the Ramen shop with a sad look on her face. _Man I forgot I had to go to the zoo tomorrow…I hate this! _Lost in her thoughts Ino wasn't paying attention to where she was walking so she bumped into Sasuke.

"You know Ino you should really watch where you're walking."

"Well you need to walk to the ramen shop because your girlfriend wants to talk to you."

"Sakura is not my girlfriend for the last freaking time!"

"Whoa, whoa calm your horses. Anyways I still want to know why you came to my house." Sasuke pulled something out of his pocket.

"Gaara wanted me to give you this." Sasuke handed Ino a folded piece of paper.

"What is it?" Sasuke shrugged and looked at Ino.

"He didn't tell me." Ino put the piece of paper in her pocket and mumbled something to her self.

"Maybe Tenten was right." Sasuke looked at Ino confused.

"You know you shouldn't talk to your self, people will wonder." Ino just glared at him and walked away.

_I guess I'll read the note when I get home. I wonder if it really is from Gaara or just a joke. When I read it, it better not be blank. _Ino was half way home when it started raining. _Darn it! OW! Was that hail! OW! I guess it is hail. Better run home. _Ino was almost home until she tripped over a rock. _OW! Damn that hurt. Crap I scraped my knee._

Ino was sitting on the ground dusting off the dirt so her knee wouldn't be infected. Ino looked up and saw Gaara looking at her.

"You shouldn't be out when it's hailing you know."

"Why are you out here then?"

"I'm used to it…" Ino looked at Gaara confused.

"How can you be used to it if you're from the sand village."

"I don't know…I'm just somehow used to it." Gaara squat down to look at Ino's knee.

"When you get home you need to rub alcohol on it."  
"Since when are you a docter?"

"I'm not; my mom was a nurse so I guess it rubbed off on me." Ino got off the ground and got out the piece of paper Sasuke gave her.

"Did you write me a note?"

"No…why?"

"Sasuke gave me a note and said that it was from you."

"Well I didn't write a note."

"Anyways bye I need to get home."

"See you tomorrow Ino." Gaara walked off.

_I wish people would stop mentioning about tomorrow! And if Gaara didn't write the note who did? Or maybe Gaara was lying. It should have their name on the note. I didn't even look at the not yet so who am I to judge. Yet…_

Ino got home and found a note on the counter.

"Ino, I work late tonight so you have to make your own dinner. I'll be home at 12:00." Ino got to her room and got into her pajamas and went into the living room holding the note. Ino turned on the TV and read.

"Ino, I really like you and I think we should be more than friends. From mystery…" _Um wow ok…that doesn't help at all. But who could it be. _Just then there was a knock at the door

"Who is it?!" Ino waited and waited but no one answered.

Ino grabbed the metal baseball bat again and waited by the door.

"Who is it!?"

"It's Gaara!" Ino opened the door to see Gaara holding a shoe.

"You forgot your shoe." Ino was so embarrassed.

"Oh it must have slipped off when I was running thanks. I feel so stupid I can't believe I didn't notice." Gaara handed Ino her shoe and started walking away.

"Wait Gaara did you send me this note?" Gaara turned around and took the note from her and read it.

"No it wasn't from me. I don't want to date you."

"Oh ok thanks for telling- wait what's wrong with dating me!"

"I'm not interested in girls like you."  
"Girls like me! What the hell is wrong with me!"

"Well her you are screaming at me because I don't like you."  
"I don't care if you do or don't like me! You know what forget it." Ino closed the door in his face. _What is wrong with me! Oh well…I wonder who sent that note. But Gaara might be lying…what if he's lying about the note? Or maybe Sasuke sent the note. I don't know but either way I'm going to find out one way or another!_


	5. Chapter 5 love and jelousy

Chapter 5 love and jealousy

Sasori got home to see Ino passes out on the couch. Sasori set down his suitcase loud so Ino could wake up.

Ino yawned and looked up at Sasori.

"Oh hey your home…"

"Did deidara come and fix- Ino cut him off and nodded.

"Yes he fixed it…Well I'm going to bed now, goodnight."

Ino walked up stairs and passed out on her bed. She wasn't completely asleep though. Her thoughts were drifting through her mind. _Man I don't want to put up with more lions. And more I still have to find the guy (Hopefully not a girl) that likes me more than a friend. It could be Sasuke or Gaara…But Gaara said he didn't send the note. Could he be lying? If he is I'll kill him. But it could be Sasuke. It can't be Naruto because he is dating Hinata. It can't be Shikamaru because he still has feeling for Temari. It can'y be Lee either because he likes Sakura. Yawn I'll think about it tomorrow. _Ino quickly dozed off to sleep leaving her thoughts behind. The next day Ino alarm buzzed on and on. Ino wanted to hit the snooze button but her numb arm couldn't move. Ino got up and stretched. Ino did the same routine everyday. Ino finally put her hair in a ponytail and went downstairs. Sasori was already ready and they went into the car. Ino was still thinking about the note. How can one little thing distract her so much? Ino found out they were at the zoo and she said goodbye to Sasori. Ino got over to where the others were. _Why do I always get here last? _Ino got a shovel and cleaned poop all day but her mind was still on the note. Tenten leaned over and whispered to Ino.

"Are you okay? You look really distracted."  
"I'll tell you at lunch." Ino started cleaning again while Tenten just watched Ino think hard. Gaara and Sasuke glared at each other every once in a while. Ino was the only one really focused. Just then they heard a whistle.

"You can take your lunch beak now!" Ino sighed and walked over to the tables. A kid pointed at Ino's hand.

"Look mommy! That lady got poop on her hands."

Ino looked at her hands and laughed for some stupid reason. _Kids…_Ino wiped her hands off with a towel.

Then she sat down with Tenten.

"So Ino, What's wrong with you today?" Ino handed Tenten the note.

"I've been wondering all day who it is."

"Well it's probably either Sasuke or Gaara."

Ino turned around in her seat and stared at both of them for a while. Then she turned away.

"Tenten do you have a pencil and a piece of paper?"

Tenten looked in her purse and found a pen and paper.

"Here Ino. Why do you need it?"

"I'll be right back." Ino walked away from Tenten, who was very confused. Ino got to the table where Sasuke and Gaara were sitting and she sat down with no invitation.

Sasuke looked at her with one eyebrow raised.  
"What are you doing here?" Gaara was wondering the same thing.

"I hope you don't mind but, can you write your names on this paper?" Ino said it in a sweet voice so they would agree. Gaara took the pen and wrote his name on the piece of paper. Sasuke did the same. Ino got up from their table.

"Thank you…"

Gaara looked at Sasuke.

"What was that about?" Sasuke watched Ino leave.

"I have no idea." Ino got back to the table with Tenten.

Tenten looked at the paper and looked at Ino.

"Why did you have them write their names?"

"So I can match the handwriting." Ino looked at the paper and frowned.

"The note is in cursive handwriting and they didn't write their names in cursive."

"Heh…You did that for nothing." Then the whistle blew again.

"Time is up so go to the lion cage!" Tenten looked up at Ino.

"Not again…" Ino got up and started walking. She could see Sasuke and Gaara whispering and she smirked. _Plan B…_Tenten could see Ino smirking and she got worried. The lion was asleep…lucky for them. Hours passed and it was time to go home. Ino explained her plan in her head. _I should flirt with them and see which one flirts back. Oh crap what if both flirt back, that won't help at all. But I could try. _On the way home Ino explained the plan to Tenten.

"Ino I'm not sure about this. What if you end up hurting one of their feelings? I mean if they both like you and they both found out you were flirting with them…"

"I see what you mean. But Tenten I have to find out!"

"I know Ino…But both of them are really strong what if they hurt you?" Ino didn't really think about that.

"Well Tenten I'll just try not to flirt too much."

"Ino your house is this way…"

"I know I'm just taking a walk." Ino was just walking and thinking. _Think Ino think! Who would like me more?_

Gaara was at home sitting on his roof. _I bet Sasuke wrote Ino that note. If he did I will kill him. Ino doesn't deserve a stuck up guy like him. Ino was probably trying to match our handwriting to the note. I have to admit that's clever and I would never think of that. I love her but I didn't write the note. _Gaara was full with thoughts. He looked down from his roof and saw Ino walking. _Is Ino walking towards my house? She's knocking on the door so I guess she is._

"Ino I'm up here!" Ino looked up.

"Oh well um can you come down I need to ask you something." Gaara simply just jumped off his roof and landed on his feet like a cat. Ino was amazed.

"Gaara you said you didn't write the note…Do you know who might?" Gaara stared at Ino.

"I really don't know. I promise you that it isn't me though."

Gaara got out a note pad and wrote his name in cursive.

"I write more neat in cursive." Ino looked at the note pad and looked at the note.

"Thanks for telling the truth Gaara." Ino hugged him for a while for thanks.

"I need to get home now bye." Gaara waved goodbye as she walked home. _She…hugged me…I've never felt so good. She smells really good to. Is that Sasuke walking up here? Oh well I need to get inside anyway. _Sasuke watched Gaara walk in is house. _Did I just see Gaara hugging Ino…I feel…jealous._ Ino was walking home smiling. _The flirt test with Gaara went all right. I could see he didn't write the note. But…It seemed he didn't want to stop hugging me. Hey that's Sasuke I'll go ask him to write his name is cursive too. _Ino waved at Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke come here!" Sasuke walked over to Ino.

"Sasuke can you write your name in cursive for me?"

"What writing my name once wasn't enough?"

"Nope not really…Just write your name in cursive."  
Sasuke wrote his name in cursive and Ino looked. Then she looked at the note. _Man neither of their names matches the note…then…who sent it? _ Ino looked at Sasuke.

"Did you write this note?" Ino gave him the note and he shook his head no.

"I don't have sloppy handwriting." Ino looked at his name in cursive and agreed. Ino hugged Sasuke.

"Thanks for your help." Then she ran off. _If neither Sasuke nor Gaara wrote the note who did? But when I hugged Sasuke he had the same response as Gaara. He didn't want to let go. _When Ino got home she called Tenten.

"Hey Ino have any luck finding out who?"

"Neither of them sent the note but I did find out they both like me."

"I told you! But which one do YOU like more?"

"I don't really know. I guess I need to think about that."

"Sorry Ino I got to go…It's dinner time." Ino hung up the phone. _Which one do I like more? This is bad because what if the one I don't choose gets mad at me? This is hard._

Gaara came outside again. _Does Sasuke like Ino? Better yet does Ino like Sasuke? Next time I see him I'll just kill him._

Sasuke was running towards Gaara.

"What do you want Sasuke?" Sasuke grabbed Gaara's shirt almost lifting him up from the ground.

"Tell me this. Do you like Ino?"

Gaara pushed Sasuke off him.

"I don't know do you like her?" Sasuke glared at hm with anger in his eyes.

"Yes I do like her." Gaara gave Sasuke a glare also.

"She doesn't deserve you!" Without even knowing they were pushing each other so far they were in front of Ino's house. But they didn't notice. They both were yelling by now.

"Fine Gaara lets fight! Whoever wins gets Ino."  
"Ino isn't some kind of prize! But I will kill you if I have to!" Ino heard the loud noises and looked at her window. _Oh my god their going to kill each other!! _

Gaara and Sasuke were running towards each other until Ino came outside.  
"Stop it! Stop fighting!" Gaara and Sasuke stoped and glared at each other.

"I can't believe you guys think I'm some kind of prize! I hate both of you!" Ino ran inside crying. Sasuke looked at Gaara.

"Look what you did!"

"I didn't do anything! You're the one who wanted to fight!" By now Tenten ran up the street.

"What the hell do you guys take Ino for?! I can't believe that you two are fighting over her! You guys act like children." Then Tenten ran inside Ino's house to comfort her. Sasuke and Gaara were still glaring at each other.

Ino was inside with Tenten crying.

"Ino it's okay! I know they are complete jerks. It was wrong to treat you like some kind of prize."

Ino wiped away her tears.

"Thanks Tenten but why would they kill each other over me?!" Tenten looked into Ino's eyes.

"Ino…They're in love with you. I won't be surprised if one of them dies soon. They are both determined to have you."

"Well I want nothing of them! They are jerks!" Tenten got a phone call from the zoo lady.

"Tenten please tell the others that you're off tomorrow because it's a holiday." Tenten nodded and hung up.

"There is no work tomorrow…it's a holiday."  
Ino groaned and frowned.

"I hate Valentines Day! Can you just stay here with me tomorrow?" Tenten looked sad.

"I wish I could but…Neji asked me on a date."

"I hate Neji now too…." Tenten told Ino that she had to leave and when Tenten walked out the door Sasuke and Gaara were still there. Gaara stood up.  
"Is Ino okay?" Tenten raised her voice at them.

"Beside that fact that you guys broke her heart…yeah she's okay." Ino walked out the front door with a few tears down her cheek.

"You forgot your purse Tenten." Tenten ran up to Ino and gave her a hug and took it. As Tenten left she glanced back and looked at Gaara and Sasuke. Ino was about to walk in the house until Sasuke stopped her.

"Ino…We're sorry…" Ino stopped to listen to what they have to say. Gaara walked up to Ino and looked into her eyes.

"We were jerks to think you were just a prize for whoever won the fight." Ino looked down at her bare feet.

"Yeah you were jerks." Before the guys could say anything else she walked into her house.

Gaara turned around and started walking home. Sasuke did the same. Ino was inside and watching TV to get her mind off what just happened. _I never did answer Tenten's question. Who do I like more? I hate both of them right now but…For some reason I understand why they were fighting over me. They both do love me like Tenten said. But who loves me more? I don't really know the answer to that question yet. _Just then there was a knock at Ino's door.

"Sasuke if that's you go away!!!" There was a long silence. Ino opened the door to see Gaara. Gaara looked up at Ino.

"You left out my name." Before Ino could talk Gaara kissed her. Ino looked up into Gaara's eyes and couldn't find the right words to say.

"I…Um…I…" Gaara smiled up at Ino.

"See you tomorrow?"

"Um…yeah…Yes." Gaara turned around leaving Ino there in complete shock. Ino had a confused smile on her face. Then the phone rang.

"H-hello?"

"Ino did you stutter? I thought only I did that." Ino smiled.

"No I guess not…" Hinata laughed into the phone.

"I haven't heard you stutter since you fell in love with someone."

"…….."

"Ino just tell me who!?"

"I…I don't know either myself I'm caught between two guys."

"Well Tenten called and told me what happened."

"Well she is the gossip queen." Ino heard the door slam.

It was Sasori.

"Sorry Hinata got to go." Ino hung up the phone.

"Hey Ino sorry I got home late there were lots of traffic."

"I understand…I don't work tomorrow since it's a holiday."

"Good I can sleep in late. I don't have work either. So who's the lucky man who's taking you out on a Valentines date?" Ino looked up at Sasori.

"I don't really have one…" Sasori looked at Ino in shock.

"What happened Ino! Last year boys were lining up to date you!" Ino couldn't help but laugh.

"Well those boys got a reality check and got girlfriends."

Sasori laughed and hugged Ino.

"It's okay you can stay home with me and we can make pancakes and cookies."

"Yum my favorite!" Ino and Sasori laughed.

"Sasori I'm going upstairs to bed I had a long, long night."

"Goodnight Ino." Ino walked upstairs. She flopped down on her bed and thought about her kiss with Gaara. _Could he be the one I like? I barely know him…But at the same time I know I already know all about him. Sasori was right…every year guys would line up to date me. Only 2 this year. But which one!?_


End file.
